


Как у обычных людей

by xeroxizm



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/M, Femdom, Genderswap, Strap-Ons
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2650202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xeroxizm/pseuds/xeroxizm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они учитель английского и ученица выпускного класса старшей школы. Куроко видел ее скучающий взгляд и решил незаметно открыть ей секрет. Подсказку. Оброненный телефон с открытой форумной перепиской об анальных пробках и шибари, ровно в тот момент, когда весь класс ушел, а Аомине только продирала глаза спросонья. Тецуя выждал минуты две и зашел обратно в класс. Хитрая, почти дьявольская улыбка Аомине его не разочаровала.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как у обычных людей

Пицца из местной доставки остыла в дороге, вино было, откровенно говоря, паршивым, приторным, как разведенный в воде пережженный сахар, с музыкой сразу не задалось — у Куроко не было ничего лучше грешно любимого подкаста с задушевными ночными беседами. 

Неудачное, в общем-то, свидание. Неудачное, хоть и по всем тем правилам, которые Куроко только знал. Но Аомине настаивала на том, что бы хоть раз было "как у обычных людей".

Тецуя расстегнул воротник свежевыглаженной рубашки и сел расслабленно на диван. Аомине молча наблюдала за движениями его рук, слегка поджимая ровные, накрашенные темно-красной помадой губы. На вкус Куроко она выглядела просто замечательно, несмотря на то, что в откровенном платье ей явно было неудобно, а когда она сбросила туфли на пороге, то издала стон, близкий к оргазмическому. Аомине нравилась ему вся — смуглая, высокая, с небольшой грудью и с широкими бедрами, и длинными, сильными, тонкими пальцами. Ему нравилась Аомине и в джинсах и кедах, и в школьной форме (господи, он совсем грешник), и в открытом платье. У Куроко было еще идеи две-три насчет того, как можно одеть Дайки, но было еще рано.

Они учитель английского и ученица выпускного класса старшей школы. Куроко видел ее скучающий взгляд и решил незаметно открыть ей секрет. Подсказку. Оброненный телефон с открытой форумной перепиской об анальных пробках и шибари, ровно в тот момент, когда весь класс ушел, а Аомине только продирала глаза спросонья. Тецуя выждал минуты две и зашел обратно в класс. Хитрая, почти дьявольская улыбка Аомине его не разочаровала.

Они встречались у него в квартире уже два месяца. В первый раз Аомине была полна азарта, с которым дети ломают игрушки, чтобы рассмотреть, что внутри. Вскоре у нее появилось терпение, позволяющее Дайки читать учебник по истории Японии и одновременно утолять одну из многочисленных постыдных фантазий Куроко. Через месяц, после того, как Куроко кончил от сочетания горячего воска, вибратора и пальцев Аомине, она попросила Куроко пройтись с ней в торговом центре. В тот день они ели мороженое и держались за руки, и Аомине дико краснела, когда они поцеловались, сидя на скамье в парке. Первое свидание же, бормотала его маленькая госпожа.

*

— Куроко-сенсей, — Аомине доела пиццу, и, отставив свой бокал вина, придвинулась чуть ближе к Тецуе, незаметно, плавно, только локон соскользнул с ее шеи, покачиваясь в воздухе, — Тецуя...

— Да, Аомине-сан?

— Можно мне сегодня тебя трахнуть? Не пальцами? — в ее голосе уже была слышна хрипотца.

Куроко усмехнулся.

— Ты так себе представляла конец свидания "как у людей"?

— Ладно, насрать на других людей.

*

В этот раз они начинают как равные: медленно раздевают друг друга, целуют; но в итоге инициативу все равно перехватывает Аомине. Статная в своей наготе, она всегда улыбается во время секса — власть ее радует и красит. 

На красноватых запястьях Куроко щелкают застежки. Вздернутые руки затекают именно с той необходимой болью, и у Куроко учащается дыхание. Аомине гладит его грудь и слегка надавливает, чтобы Куроко улегся на шероховатую поверхность ковра. Куроко всегда просил заниматься сексом на ковре: тот гораздо легче отмыть или выбросить; и то, как ковер натирал до покраснения кожу, приводило Тецую в трепет. 

Куроко чувствовал касания: то легкие и отрывистые как пушинки, то царапины, укусы, шлепки, от которых пульс скакал как бешеный, и замирал от прикосновений, которые Куроко не мог предугадать. Аомине пачкала его рот в помаде, придавая губам тот же вишневый оттенок, кусала до крови и слизывала помаду с кровью, оставляя от них лишь нечеткий след. 

— Оближи, Тецуя, — сказала Дайки, водя своими невозможными пальцами по его обветренным, припухшим губам. Ее голос звучал тихо, ровно. 

Куроко вобрал ее пальцы в рот, обхватывая их языком, сжимая губами, посасывая. Аомине прерывисто вздохнула и неосознанно сжала свою грудь. 

— Достаточно, — хрипло сказала она. — Мне нравится видеть, как ты находишься во власти другого человека. Как ты несвободен, немощен и не в силах сделать что-либо, чтобы заставить меня прекратить. Мне нравится, что ты мой, Тецуя. 

Дайки провела мокрыми пальцами по шее, ключицам, грудной клетке, плоскому, чуть впалому животу, задерживаясь на мелких, еще детских шрамах, очертаниях мышц и костей, накрывая пах и двигаясь еще ниже. Увлажнив пальцы собственной слюной, Аомине начала медленно водить их меж ягодиц Куроко, почти не подготавливая. Это далеко не первый их раз, да раскрасневшемуся и просящему сладкой боли Тецуе трудно отказать.

Но все же Куроко тихо стонал, когда его раскрывали изнутри, то нежно, то грубо; холодные пальцы заставляли его чувствовать жар, волнение, нечто, от чего сбивалось дыхание и поджимались пальцы на ногах. Аомине смотрела на него жадно и внимательно, и этот взгляд гипнотизировал, как и мерцание лампы на голых плечах Аомине. Куроко был тенью, голодной до внимания, а Аомине — светом. Немного обжигающим. Но боль от света всегда лучше полной темноты.

— Сделай это, Аомине-сан.

— Трахни меня.

— Не слышу.

— Трахни меня, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, выеби меня!

Проникновение было резким, но с правильным наклоном, и Куроко хрипло застонал, когда Аомине обхватила его член, слегка надавливая на уздечку, сбивая его возбуждение. Он не был волен выбирать, когда и как прекратится его контрастная по ощущениям пытка. Не мог возразить, не мог освободиться, ведь таковы были правила их небольшой игры. Но эти правила так сильно его заводили. 

Дайки овладел какой-то инстинкт, благодаря которому она то медленно, по миллиметру входила в Куроко, то рывками отстранялась, дразня, царапая, шепча грубости, играя с пирсингом в сосках Куроко, то сжимая основание члена Тецуи, то начинала дрочить ему в такт движениям страпона. Поэтому, когда Аомине начала подводить его к оргазму резкими, мощными толчками, Куроко не чувствовал ничего, кроме испепеляющего, обжигающего до кончиков онемевших пальцев на руках наслаждения. Но все же не мог кончить, пока Аомине не наклонилась, целуя его, прислоняясь к нему, давая разрешение. Разрешение, которое ему так сильно требовалось.

После того, как Куроко пришел в себя, Аомине развязала и мягко растерла его руки.

— Ну же, Тецуя, — в ее голосе звучали возбуждение и приказ. 

Куроко сжал ее в объятьях, коротко целуя в губы, шею, грудь, расстегивая ремешки и снимая страпон. Она отступила, падая в кресло, и он опустился пред ней на колени, покусывая до покраснения кожу чуть ниже живота, поглаживая подрагивающие бедра, пробуя ее. 

Это всегда несколько удивительно, видеть какая она, когда глухо стонет, или когда кричит от наслаждения, как она посмотрит на него, с благодарностью ли или властно, будет ли ласкать его волосы или оставлять царапины на его спине. Куроко целовал ее, трахал языком, массируя нежную кожу внутренней части бедер, с силой сжимая тонкие лодыжки, чувствуя еле сдерживаемые стоны и дрожь. Кончая, Дайки сжалась, притянув Тецую к себе, вовлекая в долгий поцелуй, чувствуя свой собственный солоноватый вкус.

*

Следующее свидание было в парке развлечений. Была дикая жара, и каждые пятнадцать минут Куроко начинало мутить, в то время как Аомине спокойно разгуливала в своих шортах и сандалиях, явно намереваясь затащить Куроко на американские горки.

— Конечно, нет, Аомине-сан, — отрезал Тецуя. — Это добьет меня.

Дайки только рассмеялась.

— Вы хотите пить, Куроко-сенсей? — мягко сжимая его горячую, влажную ладонь.

— Покари, если можно. Я пока пойду сяду в тени.

Куроко начал подниматься по ступенькам в парк, как Аомине его окликнула:

— Я помню, Куроко-сенсей, — и протянула банку покари.

Не такую холодную, как из автомата, но вполне сносную. Куроко протянул руку и вдруг понял, что Аомине в кои-веки ниже него.

— Спасибо, Аомине-сан, — Тецуя нежно поцеловал ее в уголок губ, поглаживая по щеке. — Это мой любимый напиток.

— И я люблю поцелуи с его вкусом, — зарделась Дайки.


End file.
